


Erina's First Lactation

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Honey Blonde (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Interracial Relationship, Lactation, Large Breasts, Menarche, Puberty, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Erina and Masaki have been together for as long as they can remember. They've been doing it since the first time Erina began producing. This is that moment.





	Erina's First Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Fukudahda's Honey Blonde manga, one of the finest pieces of story-driven, lactation-based smut out there. I want to write one or two more stories based on it, but I begin at the very beginning.

Eleanor Mercer’s mother Karen had told her very early on in life. The women in our family can produce breast milk even if we’re not pregnant. It’s a normal thing, and as long as you milk yourself regularly, it won’t be a problem. Karen had been lactating since before she met Eleanor’s father, and after giving birth to her daughter, she kept making milk long after the period of breastfeeding ended. Eventually, Eleanor asked the question that Karen had been waiting for.

“When will my boobies start making milk?” she asked one day.

“Once you start becoming a woman,” said Karen. “When you do, it’ll be a good day. It’s what makes you special.”

Eleanor met Masaki Yumioka, who gave her the nickname “Erina,” since he couldn’t pronounce her name. It stuck, and now she went by Erina. They had been friends for a long time, with an unusual degree of closeness. Masaki was only sort of aware of what Karen’s body was like. One time, when he came over to Erina’s house to play, he had seen her milking herself, and quickly closed the door.

Still, the image stuck in his mind. Karen’s heavy, sweaty breasts. The way the spurts of white milk came out of her nipples. Masaki knew that he was too old for breastfeeding, and asking a friend’s mother if he could suck on her nipples felt wrong. It had stirred his first signs of sexual arousal. In time, he wouldn’t need to ask Karen. Because Erina would start undergoing puberty. She knew the first person she wanted to tell her special secret to. The boy she had been living with for years, with whom she had a deeper relationship than she knew.

Puberty is one of those things that can strike at any moment. Masaki first suspected something was up when Erina had to suddenly leave class to go the nurse’s office. Masaki ran there as soon as he had a chance, worrying if Erina had gotten sick. They hadn’t been doing anything unusual lately. There was that rainy day when they forgot to bring an umbrella... but that couldn’t be it. If Erina was feeling sick, he would have noticed.

Erina was perfectly healthy, though there was something sticking out of her panties that Masaki hadn’t seen before. It looked like something had been placed along the insides. He noticed a red spot on Erina’s panties, which blended in with the red polka dot design she had chosen to wear that day.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear. “I got my first period.” What surprised Masaki the most was that she was excited about it. Karen had been very open with her daughter about what puberty would bring for her, so it wasn’t a surprise. Even if Masaki didn’t entirely understand what it meant. He would find out what it meant for Erina a few days later, when the two of them were studying for an upcoming test.

About a month ago, Erina had started wearing a bra. Her breasts were developing quickly. Masaki suspected it was from Karen’s side of the family, as his memory of being pushed into her soft, marshmallowy bosom the day he found out Erina was going to live with him had imprinted on him in a certain way. He tried to look away from Erina’s cleavage while they were studying, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Erina was his childhood friend, if he started seeing her as a woman instead of a girl, their relationship might change. He didn’t know if he was ready for that.

“Masaki, you know about my mom’s boobs?” asked Erina. “That... thing our family has.”

“Ye-yes,” said Masaki. He didn’t want to tell Erina about walking in on her mom.

“Mine are starting to look just like hers! They’re not as big yet, but they’re soft. Mom said it feels good when a guy touches them. So... I’ll let you touch my boobs!” said Erina.

Erina removed her blouse and lifted up her bra. Her breasts were already a handful for Masaki’s hands. She had round, large breasts for her age that curved like a beach ball, with bright pink nipples that were large enough to meet with Masaki’s eyes. Her areolae were slightly raised, even more so from being erect. It was a spring day, and they weren’t sitting close to the fan. Erina must have been thinking naughty things.

Masaki squeezed Erina’s breasts, getting a feel for their soft texture. His hands dug in, pressing in around the flesh. Erina moaned. Her nipples were throbbing hot. She felt like something was going to spurt up from her breasts. When the stimulation on her nipples became too much, small dribbles of sticky milk leaked from Erina’s nipples, spilling onto Masaki’s hands. Her areolae were glazed with the white liquid, running down the curves of her developing breasts.

“What the heck, Erina?” asked Masaki. “Are you a mom?”

“Just like mom! My boobs are squirting milk,” said Erina. “It’s normal. My nipples were tingling. I wanted you to rub my milk out. We don’t want to make a mess at the table. You’ll have to drink it!”

“Drink it?” asked Masaki. “I’m not a baby.”

“You’re not, you’re my friend,” said Erina. “It’s like playing doctor. People are supposed to drink breast milk. Mom says hers tastes really good. Mine does, too!”

Masaki licked Erina’s nipple. The nipple bounced before returning to its position, small drops of breast milk falling off the tip. The breast milk coated his tongue. He took it into his mouth, savoring the mildly sweet flavor before swallowing it. It was the most delicious thing he’d tasted. It was smooth and silky going down this throat, with a pleasant aftertaste that filled his nose with a sugary scent. He wanted more of it. Masaki wrapped his lips around Erina’s nipple, sucking out more spurts of breast milk from her budding chest.

“Masaki! That feels good,” said Erina.

He couldn’t say anything. Masaki was sucking on Erina’s breasts as if he was in a trance. Her smell filled his nostrils and his throat. The sweet smell of her milk mixing with the sweat that had begun to gather in her cleavage came together to create a smell that was distinctly Erina. It made Masaki lightheaded. He could think of nothing but sucking Erina’s breasts, and continued slurping at her nipple until the drops started to dry up.

Masaki moved his tongue down to Erina’s navel, licking up from her belly button back to her other nipple. Erina shivered as his warm tongue ran across her body, tracing up the lines of her breasts and onto her nipple. His sucking was awkward and sometimes his teeth touched her nipple, but he was never hurting her. The more he sucked, the more Erina’s milk spurted out. Her breasts started to feel lighter, the weight of the milk that had been building up behind her nipples slowly leaving her body.

“You won’t have room for dinner,” said Erina.

“I don’t need that. All I need is Erina’s milk,” said Masaki. “It’s delicious!”

“If it’s like mom, I’m gonna need to milk my breasts every day,” said Erina. “Do you want to drink my milk every day?”

“Of course!” said Masaki.

Erina looked down at Masaki’s pants. Sucking on her breasts had given him a hard-on. Masaki’s voice had started to change, and his penis, like her chest, was starting to get bigger. Erina had taken a bath with Masaki many times since they started living together, but it had always been platonic. She never thought to really take a look at his dick, other than a brief instance of playing doctor after she first moved in. Now she was curious about it, wanting to look at his penis as a penis.

“Our clothes are all sticky. Maybe we should take them off,” said Erina. She removed her shorts, leaving her in only her panties. “You too.”

Erina’s budding breasts hung freely, still dripping their sticky white milk onto her stomach. Her panties had a wet spot that she didn’t fully understand. The bulge in Masaki’s pants was visible, his dick about to poke through the slit in the front. He had been like this in front of Erina when they both went to the pool, but this time felt different.

“Your penis is big,” said Erina. “Did it get like that from my milk?”

“Yeah...” said Masaki.

“Mom said it feels better when it’s big,” said Erina. “I think in sex ed they said it’s supposed to go inside? I just finished my period, so I think we’re safe.”

“You’re talking about your period a lot. I can talk about that stuff too,” said Masaki. “I was thinking about you before I went to bed, and... I was also sticky when I woke up. A wet dream.”

“You had a wet dream about me? Maybe that means we’re destined for each other,” said Erina. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The two of them dropped their underwear at the same time. Both of them were starting to grow in pubic hair, with Erina’s blonde hair shocking Masaki when he first saw it. Masaki’s dick, his balls just starting to descend, was thicker than the last time Erina had seen it in the bath. Erina got on her back, spreading her legs in Masaki’s direction.

“When you sucked on my boobies, it made me really wet,” said Erina. “I think you can put it in. Put it in me!”

Masaki rubbed his glans against Erina’s pussy. The tip became coated in her sticky juices. They were off-white and translucent, with a unique scent that he hadn’t smelled anywhere before. He liked Erina’s breast milk more, but this was warm and made his dick start to tingle in excitement. The glans slipped into Erina’s pussy, with her vulva swallowing the rest of it bit by bit once he got the head in.

“Does it hurt, Erina?” asked Masaki.

“Not at all. I’m so wet it slid in easily,” said Erina. “Your penis feels even bigger than it looks inside me.”

“It feels really wet and nice in you, Erina!” said Masaki. “I want to start moving.”

“Please, do it!” said Erina. “Scrub my pussy with your hard dick!”

Masaki shook awkwardly at first inside her. The feeling of her folds wrapping around his cock felt like a warm hug, something he didn’t want to let go. He began thrusting in and out, moving faster as Erina’s juices started to drip, coating his dick in a sticky layer of her nectar. It was pleasantly warm, making his dick stay hard as he learned his way around Erina’s insides.

“It feels really good there,” said Erina. “Touch my clit.”

Masaki found Erina’s clit, and pressed down on it with his finger. Erina winced, telling him not to go so hard. Instead, he rubbed it, and her moans rose in volume once again. Her breasts shook as he bounced around inside her, spraying their milk down her body and onto his chest. The smell of sweat and breast milk mixed together, filling the room with the unmistakable scent of sex.

Erina lifted herself up, bringing her breasts to Masaki. “They’re still full. I want you to suck on them.”

Masaki placed his mouth over Erina’s nipple, and began sucking hard. The additional stimulation from her loins made her milk spurt harder and stronger, draining her breasts quickly. The weight on her chest lessened as Erina felt it in her clit and her nipples at the same time, her body filling with a warm numbness until she didn’t know which was which. It felt like she could squirt from either one at any moment.

“Erina, I’m gonna cum inside you!” said Masaki. “You’re too good!”

“Do it!” said Erina. “Cum! I’m cumming too!”

Masaki sucked hard on Erina’s nipple, filling his throat with milk as he pumped his cum inside her. It was the greatest feeling ejaculation he could remember. Erina’s bright red face, smiling with bliss, as Masaki’s youthful cock pumped ropes of cum into her pussy, was extremely erotic. Her nipple felt like it was releasing all of its remaining milk into his mouth, leaving him feeling full and satisfied. He wanted to drink more of Erina’s milk every day. The flavor was incredible.

Erina watched as Masaki’s soft cock pulled out of her, a trail of her juices and his semen following behind it. Semen was dripping out of her pussy, still bubbling from being freshly shot. She lay down on the floor beside Masaki, holding hands with him and basking in the afterglow of their first time.

“That felt awesome,” said Masaki. “I want to have sex with you again, Erina.”

“Me too,” said Erina. She squeezed down on her breasts, wet with Masaki’s saliva, and pushed out only a few drops of milk. “My boobs feel good now. I like that I can lactate.”

“I love it,” said Masaki. “Your milk’s delicious. It’s the best thing I’ve tasted, and I want to have more of it. When will your boobs be full again?”

“It doesn’t really come out unless I’m doing naughty things,” said Erina. “That means you’re the only one who can drink it, Masaki.”

“Thanks!” said Masaki.

They never formally declared themselves lovers. They simply lived together, and Erina needed someone to deal with her breast milk, while the two of them were bundles of hormones. Having sex was something they did for fun. Erina knew her cycles well enough, and trusted Masaki enough, that she never got pregnant. They knew each other inside and out.

Their bodies were bound by their shared secret of Erina’s breast milk. As they grew, the amount of milk Erina produced became larger, and their sexual activities became bolder. Their world was for each other.


End file.
